Abby's Love
by Paramoregeek
Summary: I've seen it all, I normally distant myself. When I come to crimes and doing my work I am distant. What happens to us, will change our lives forever. (Warning it is a femislash. If you don't like it don'r read it. It does have nudity and love making between two women. SO again you have been warned.)
1. Prelude

Who says things could get better? When you lose that one person you love out on the field. Yes you knew what would happened but you took the risk anyway. I can honestly say I know what's like. It was the hardest blow into my life. How I got through this I'll never know, but at least she knew. She knew how I felt. The secret I held from her I got to tell her and spend that time with her. Those moments I will cherish forever. This is my story.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, or the show, or the songs the next following chapters. They all have they're own creators. The story line is created out of my head for everyone to read. Please enjoy.**

 **Warning: There is love between two women so yes it is a femislash. There is nudity as well. SO if you are not into it don't read it simple as that.**

Chapter 1 – Drunken Night

What are we doing tonight seeing how I got the weekend off?" Kate asked.

Kate spends most of her day in the lab with me. Only because Gibbs asked her to.

"Movies, chinse, pizza, drinks? Or do you want to head out of town?" I replied

"Maybe stay in the question is your place or mine?"

"Do you have the bar stocked?"

"Yes as a matter of fact."

"Then I'm bring the movies."

"I'll order the chinse when I get home then."

It's our normal Friday night really, we both crash either at mine or Kate's place. There was nothing to it really just two friends hanging out really. I may have forgotten that one of the friends is hiding a secret from the other. Yes it is I. I'm hiding a secret that no one will know about not even her. Especially not her. How do you tell a friend of three years you're in love with them? I'll tell you, you don't. Why risk it. I'm not a coward I just know this stuff.

 _A man starts to sing.  
your man on the road, he don' promo  
You said, keep our business on the low-low_

End of our shift and I start heading home to pick up some stuff. Even though I was excited that we were going to hang out for the weekend I was still feeling as if I should tell her or see if I can hint something. See if we can move from the friend zone. I need to start thinking. I arrived at home, I grabbed my bag and started throwing some clothes in and some awesome movies like all the Star Wars Movies, Rocky Horror Picture show, some of the Star Trek Movies, as well as some classic TV series like Buffy, Angel, and Charmed.

 _I'm just tryna get you out the friend zone  
Cause you look even better than the photos  
I can't find your house, send me the info_

Once all my gear was packed I locked up and headed over to Kate's place. The traffic was shocking there was nothing I can do to beat it. My mind starts to wonder back to the secret that I've been keeping. My heart keeps telling me I need to tell her but my brain tells me it's not wise. The way I see it there's two reactions, a friendship still there or a friendship that's broken. Either way I looked at it there was no win for a relationship in the end. With that I sighed and continued making my way to Kate's.

 _Driving through the gated residential  
Found out I was comin', sent your friends home  
Keep on tryna hide it but your friends know_

I arrived at Kate's place. I took a deep breath to shut off my feelings for her. I got out of the car and grabbed my bag. I start making my way to her front door. I rang the door bell and waited for her to answer the door. She took longer than expected so I used my key that she gave to me to open the door.

"Kate!" I called, "It's me Abby."

I walked in and closed the door behind me. I hear nothing in responses so I went to her room and put my bag down. There I heard her shower was running. When I turned around I saw the bathroom door was partially open and I could see Kate's naked, wet body in the shower reflecting in the mirror. My heart skipped a beat; I had to get out of there. I quickly ran out of the room and headed to her bar and grab myself a beer.

 _I only call you when it's half past five  
The only time that I'll be by your side _

Taking a swig of my beer I fell on the couch and watch some TV. This is really taking its toll on me. I mean just seeing her there naked. Why does this have to happen to me of all people why me? I need to stop this thinking I better down this drink and get another one. I finished my beer and grabbed another. As I opened my beer I heard Kate called out to me,

"Abby is that you?"

"Yeah it's me, just helping myself to another beer/"

"That's fine I'll be out shortly."

 _I only love it when you touch, me not feel me  
When I'm fucked up, that's the real me  
When I'm fucked up, that's the real me, yeah _

She comes out in a grey tank top and what appears to be a guy's boxes shorts. By god this isn't really helping me at all. I mean look at her, she's really smoking hot. I think I need another drink.

"Drink?" she asked me

It's almost as if she read my mind.

"Please."

I finished my second one as she pulled out another beer. At this rate I can blame my actions on the alcohol. _Why did you kiss me?_ She will ask. _I don't know I tend to be kissy when I'm drunk._ Or I could say _I don't know I felt like kissing you_. On second thoughts that may not work. Just keep drinking Abby.

 _I only fuck you when it's half past five  
The only time I'd call you mine_

So I was given my fourth beer which I start to chug down. I'm wondering if she has notice how fast I'm going through my drinks. Yet at the same time I really don't care because these emotions will only do damage in the end. Funny enough one of the movies she picked happened to be a romantic/comedy. The holiday. A movie that you should honestly watch with your partner not your best friend. Maybe that's the beer talking. I finished my beer and went up to grab another one. '"While you're up could you grab the chinse?" She asked

"Sure no problem." I said as I went to the fridge first to grab my beer.

 _I only love it when you touch me, not feel me  
When I'm fucked up, that the real me  
When I'm fucked up, that's the real me, babe_

Back to the couch with the beer and the food. I pass a box of noodles to Kate for her to eat. She starts the movie and opens my beer to take a swig of before she starts eating some of her noodles.

 _I'mma let you know and keep it simple  
Tryna keep it up don't seem so simple_

"Abby do you think we'll ever find someone?" Kate asked.

"What do you mean?"

 _I just fucked two bitches 'fore I saw you_

"I mean will we find someone that we'll you know date, fall in-love with, marry?"

We're not having this conversation are we?

"I think we shouldn't look. I think they'll just come to us." Yeah or I can make you cum. Stop it just drink the beer Abby, drink the beer.

"What do you mean by that?"

 _And you gon' have to do it at my tempo  
Always tryna send me off to rehab  
Drugs started feelin' like it's decafe_

Do I dare tell her?

 _I'm just tryna live life for the moment  
And all these mother fuckers want a relapse_

"We could be looking for ages then when it's too late we won't see the one that was there all this time. I mean your job is dangerous Kate."

I held my breath I think I'm leaving her a hint. She looks at me for a bit as she starts to think. I chug down the rest of my drink. I feel pretty tipsy at the moment. She remains quite. I got up and grabbed another beer. Then I thought this isn't helping I need tequila. So I grab two shot glasses and the bottle and headed back to the couch.

"Careful you think too hard you may hurt yourself." I told her.

"Abby do you think we have been looking at that person for a while?"

I took a shot of tequila and looked at her.

"What do you mean?"

"Come on Abby think about it. Is it possible that the person may be female instead of male?"

"Well, it could."

"You know it's funny being a part of a Catholic family, a relationship like that is-is frowned upon."

"But who cares what they think Kate as long as you're happy/"

She then goes quite again and looks down at the floor. I could see in her eyes she wasn't too sure on herself. I put down the shot glass and pulled her in for a hug.

"Kate you're amazing just do what you want and be happy."

She turns to me and looks into my eyes. In my drunken state I lean in towards her only inches away from her face. I was having an internal battle, trying to stop the drunk/party goblin from kissing her but there was no win. I already felt like I lost the battle within myself.

"Close your eyes." I told her softly. Her eyes flutter shut, she was holding her breath. I took a deep breath.

 _I only call you when it's half past five  
The only time that I'll be by your side _

I gave her a soft and gentle peck on the lips then pulled away. Already I was thinking what have I done our friendship has gone the drain I can't fix this. I – I should go. However it wasn't like that at all in fact it was complete different. Kate looked at me and said,

"I got to be honest her I've been waiting for you to kiss me for a very long time."

 _I only love it when you touch me, not feel me  
When I'm fucked up, that's the real me  
When I'm fucked up, that's the real me, yeah _

She placed her hand on my face and pulled me in for another kiss. _Told ya everything was fine. Shut up._ I argued in my head. Her lips were amazing. The kiss was fantastic. We kissed slowly. Taking out time to get to know each other lips.

 _I only fuck you when it's half past five  
The only time I'd ever call you mine_

It wasn't too long till the kiss got heated and we were battling with our tongues. A low moan was brought out of Kate as my tongue went deep into her mouth. Her hands went under my shirt to feel my skin. Her hangs were so soft for a girl who uses a gun, the touch created sparks going thought my body. My hands play with the hem of her t-shirt before taking it off. Exposing the most exquisite breast beneath that shirt I was in complete awe of it.

 _I only love it when you touch me, not feel me  
When I'm fucked up, that's the real me  
When I'm fucked up, that's the real me, babe_

My hands cupped her breast; a soft gasp came out of her mouth. I was amazed I've been waiting for this for so long. Eventually Kate moved her hands to the buttons of my shirt and starts to undo them. Our lips in complete sync. Our tongues continue to fight for dominies. I was burning, I felt like I was on fire. Kate lights the fire within me. My shirt was pulled off and she ripped my bra off. She Kissed down my neck to my chest where she took one of my nipples into her mouth. As she started sucking my body began to arch into her. Kate held me close to her as she continued.

 _Hills have eyes, the hills have eyes_

Kate moves her hands down to my pants where she starts to slowly undo them. She pulls them off slowly almost as if she didn't want to miss any details. She throws them across the room which gave me the opportunity to flip her around and start to take her shorts off. Once removed I looked down at the most gorgeous body in front of me. I took a breath in because I was breathless she wanted me.

 _Who are you to judge, who are you to judge_

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked her. I felt the need to ask her I didn't want this to be a mistake.

"I'm sure Abby"

 _Hide your lies, girl, hide your lies_

"I love you Kate."

 _Only you to trust, only you_

"I know."

With that I leaned down and kissed her. My right hand slides down her body to in between her legs.

 _I only call you when it's half past five_

I slowly entered her, a deep moan passed her lips. Is tart to pump in and out of her with a steady beat. She was so wet, her walls around my fingers was amazing. As I'm pumping in and out of her I lean down to catch her lips in a hot kiss. As the kiss got hotter and heavier, my rhythm picked up going harder and faster.

 _The only time that I'll be by your side_

Her legs wrapped around my waist. My other hand played with her nipple. Her hips moved to meet my thrust.

 _I only love it when you touch me, not feel me  
When I'm fucked up, that's the real me  
When I'm fucked up, that's the real me, yeah_

I move down her body till my mouth is in-line with her clit. I blew on her causing her to moan. I then wrap my lips around her clit and start to suck it. Soon I used my tongue to flick it and circle her clit.

 _I only fuck you when it's half past nine_

She was close I could feel it but I wasn't done yet. I was still thrusting hard and fast but I was moving up her body to capture her lips before she came undone. Her legs were still wrapped around my waist. Her hands feeling every inch of my body.

 _The only time I'd call you mine_

I move down her body this time kissing my way down. Taking a pause to pleasure both her nipples. Her breathing was ragged, she was fustraighted. She knew I was taking my time. Once I was done I moved down again kissing every inch of her.

 _I only love it when you touch me, not feel me_

Once I was in- with her clit I attacked it with my tongue causing her to arch up in the air as she moans out,

"Oh my god Abby."

This time I wasn't going to stop. She was getting close again so I picked up the pace and put a third finger deep inside her. She moans deeply.

 _When I'm fucked up, that's the real me_

Within minutes she cums, screaming my name into the room. Pulling my fingers out I sucked them clean before licking her clean.

 _When I'm fucked up, that's the real me, babe_

I move my way up Kate's body and kissed her on the forehead.

"I love you Abby." She said softly before drifting off to sleep in my arms.

"I know," I replied softly.

I grabbed a blanket from her room then I cuddle up beside her. Covering the both of us in the blanket, I looked at her for a few minutes and smiled. We're together at last.

 **Authors Note:  
Hello people as you all know normally I would start at the top not at the bottom but because I don't have much to say in this I just thought another different story between again two favourite characters would be good and all. Heads up for the people that are reading Big Jet Plane I am working on chapter two as we speak so no I haven't forgotten I just been of course stuck with many stories in my head and can't get them out all in one hit as much as I like. Any way I hope you like this chapter and please reviews or comments are great, but as I say always don't have anything nice to say don't write it please. I like nice things not bad things, unless its something that I can improve on then I'm happy with that. Anyway I better get along. **

**Love  
The Geek **


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Earned It

The morning sun light crept through the curtains and into my eyes. I slowly got up and felt the pounding pain in my head which would be my hang over. I also felt a warm body close to me. I looked over my shoulder to see a naked Kate by my side. About to freak out and scream _what have I done!_ Memories of what had happened last night flooded my head and I breathe a sigh of relief.

 _You make it look like its magic_

Eventually Kate turns around and starts to open her eyes.

"Good morning." She said with a smile on her face.

 _Cause I see nobody, nobody but you, you, you_

"Good morning," I replied, "someone looks like they got the best sleep ever."

"More like the best sex. What you did last night was amazing."

She gets up and kisses me on the lips.

I smiled, I was worried over nothing.

"How long?" She asked.

 _I'm never confused  
Hey, hey  
I'm so use to being used_

"What do you mean?"

"How long do you reckon you liked me for?"

"We're gonna do this?" I asked her, she nods in reply, "since you bit your lip when I said I'll show you my tattoos if you show me yours."

Again the same look from that day was recreated and I was left feeling a bit wet.

"What about You?' I asked.

"Basically the same day. I hope you realise how stunning you are."

 _So I love when you call unexpected  
'Cause I hate when the moment's expected_

We spent most of our time lying there naked, talking or just gazing at each other with the occasional kissing. Honestly I was really happy I was worried over nothing. She likes me. Kate Todd loves me and that's what matters.

"Hey Kate," I said. "Will you be mine?"

 _So I'ma care for you, you, you  
I'ma care for you, you, you, yeah_

"Why yes agent Todd I am." I replied.

"Of course I will." With that we kissed, it was passionate and loving. Today was truly the greatest day.

"I'm gonna make us breakfast would you like me to make you some coffee?" Kate asked.

"Please, remind me where you keep the aspirin?"

"I'll grab it for you."  
"Thanks."

' _Cause girl you're perfect  
You're always worth it_

After five minutes Kate comes back out with a cup of coffee and a couple of aspirins.

"Here you go." She says as she hands both to me.

"Thanks."

"How much did you drink last night?" She asked as I took the tablets.

"Err, almost all of your beer and a few shots. Why?"

"Just curious." She heads back to the kitchen. I can't seem to stop myself looking at her beautiful butt.

 _And you deserve it  
The way you work it_

After ten minutes Kate appears from the kitchen with a tray that contains two plates with omlets on it. Normally I wouldn't eat breakfast but there was no way I could pass up on this meal.

"This looks fantastic Kate."

"I hope you like it,"

' _Cause girl you earned it, yeah_

We sat there in silence enjoying our breakfast. After breakfast we didn't say much I just lay there touching, feeling each other. I guess you could say we were both so happy but at the same time surprise that we're here together without the fear of doing something that could ruin the friendship. It was the beginning of the change. I would look into her eyes and smile, just knowing I can see the love from her. That we're together at last.

 _Girl you earned it, yeah_

"What are you thinking about?" Kate asked.

I looked at her.

"I'm wondering if I'm asleep and if I am dreaming about this. That I don't want to wake from this dream because this is the way I wanted things to be."

She moves closer to me then moves a strand of hair from my face.

"Good thing this isn't a dream or else I wouldn't want to do this."

She places a kiss on my lips before going on to kissing my neck. My body arches into the kiss as I gasp for air. Her hands slide down my body sending shivers down my spine. I start to lose balance and I slide off my hands causing me to fall on my back. Kate starts to slowly climb on top of me. I could see that her pupils were dilated, she was wanting, longing to undo me.

 _You know our love would be tragic  
So you don't pay it, don't pay it no mind_

Our lips meet again in a hot searing kiss.

 _We live with no lies_

Her tongue darts across my lips asking for permission to enter.

 _Hey, hey  
And you're my favourite kind of night_

As my mouth opens her tongue clashes with mine as a battle of dominance once again takes place. My hands pulled her body close to mine as tongues continue to dual. I could feel my heart racing, my body rocking into her almost begging for her to touch me where I need it the most.

 _So I love when you call unexpected  
'Cause I hate when the moments expected_

Her hand slides down my body.

 _So I'ma care for you, you, you_

"look into my eyes Abby." She said in a husky voice.

Her hand was paused at my stomach. I looked into her eyes and I could see the love, the lust pouring out of them.

"I love you." She said softly.

"I know. I love you." I replied.

 _I'ma care for you, you, you, yeah_

Our lips meet again as we kissed, her hand moves down to my clit. Her finger tips begin to circle around my clit, almost as if she was teasing me.

' _Cause girl you're perfect_

I rocked my pelvis to try and get her fingers inside me; however she caught wind of what I was doing and moved her fingers away. By god she was teasing me "Don't rush me; I want to take my time with you." She whispers into my ear.

"But," I start to protest.

"No buts Abby just pleasure."

 _You're always worth it_

Her hands moves back to my clit and she starts play with it. Our lips meet in a kiss. My tongue begins to ask for access into her mouth. As she grants my tongue access she slides two fingers inside and begins to thrust into me. A low moan escapes my lips as she enters me for the first time. This was better than how I imagined it would be.

"Oh my god." I said.

 _And you deserve it  
The way you work it_

She starts leaving a trail of kissed down my body. Stoping at my breast to suck and play with her tongue before continuing her way down.

' _Cause girl you earned it  
Girl you earned it_

She drags her tongue down my body towards my clit. As her tongue moves down a tingling sensation were sent down my spine. My heart starts to beat fast then skipping as her tongue flicks my clit.

"Oh my god." I moaned.

My god this is so much better then what I dreamed of. Her tongue on my clit by god it was amazing.

 _On that lonely night_

"Abby you taste amazing." Kate said as she goes back for more.

My hips start to move to the rhythm of her thrust.

 _You said it wouldn't be love  
But we felt the rush_

This was pure ecstasy. I was so close to cumming I could feel my hips about to buckle. Oh my god I don't think I'm going to hold on much longer.

 _It made us believe it there was only us_

"Abby," She says in a sexy tone.

 _Convince me were broken inside, yeah_

"Cum for me Abby." Seconds later I was riding out the most intense orgasm I ever had.

 _Inside, yeah_

She holds me close to her and kiss me. My world was spinning she is amazing. At this stage I fell asleep in her arms and feeling loved.

' _Cause girl you're perfect  
You're always worth it  
And you deserve it  
The way you work it  
'cause girl you earned it  
Girl you earned it_


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Telling Gibbs (Anywhere)

I wake up about two hour's later still in Kate's arms. Feeling a wave of being loved and protected to see Kate's sleeping face. Instantly a smile formed on my face, this is where I wanted to be. This is where I was hoping we will end up and here, here we are. Here is where the heart is. Here might as well be home. I place a kiss on her forehead and immediately she smiles. This time I place another kiss on her lips, as I kissed her I start to move closer to her as she pulled me in to her. I looked at the clock and it was 1130am. I sighed in content. I move my head to face the ceiling and slowly my mind begins to wonder. I start to worry about Gibbs; he's like a father to me. How would he take the news that Kate and I are together. I know for a fact he doesn't like anyone dating any of their co-workers. In fact he made it a rule. Rule 12- Never date a co-worker. So would this mean he will fire Kate? DO we keep it a secret? I don't know I'm starting to feel scared now. Maybe he'll be fine with it because if he does fire her I won't talk to him for ages. Plus Kate's a good agent he wouldn't waste his time with hiring her if she wasn't good in the first place. In saying that we are clearly not a fling, this relationship is going to lead somewhere. I was suddenly startled out of my thoughts when I heard Kate's voice,

"I can hear your brain thinking away from here. What's the matter?"

I sighed again,

"I'm worried about telling Gibbs about us."

"You're not the only one"

"He has the rules."

"I know, and he also told me from the day he hired me that he wouldn't tolerate co-workers dating. If he finds out I could get fired."

"Is it because of your old job?"

"Yes."

We remained silent for a while. We were worried. We knew the risks, we knew what might happen and we didn't like the odds.

 _Dear my love, haven't you wanted to be with me  
And dear my love, haven't you longed to be free_

"We have to tell him," I told her, "Today. It's the only way."

"What?!" You're joking right?"

"No I'm not. We'll do this together so he knows we're serious."

Kate was silent.

"We are serious right?" I asked.

"We are Abby," She replies as she pulls me in for a hug, "I was just thinking if this is worth losing my job over."

I pulled myself out of her arms and glared at her.

"Well, is it?"

Again she remained silent. Slowly I could feel the rage building within me. I thought I meant something to her. I thought she loved me.

 _I can't keep pretending that I don't even know you_

"It is Abby. You are worth it Abby. I love you Abby more than what you could possibly imagine."

 _And at sweet night, you are my own,  
Take my hand _

"I'll call Gibbs and organise having lunch with him." Kate says.

"Alright I'll go have a shower."

"OK, I love you Abby."

I grabbed her hand and kissed it. She smiled as she pulls me in for a deep kiss on the lips. After pulling away for some air I headed off to her bathroom as she calls up Gibbs.

 _We're leaving here tonight  
There's no_ _need to tell anyone_

I turn on the shower and waited for the water to warm up before stepping in. Once it was warm I climbed in and stood directly under the stream of water, allowing it to run through my hair and down my body. I grabbed the shampoo and begin washing my hair. My mind starts to drift away in thought. I was thinking about how we're going to tell Gibbs. How he would react to such news? Never has anyone have broken one of his rules before until now. We all know that he does take these rules seriously. He created them within reason and he made sure we all abide by it.

 _They'd only hold us down  
So by the morning light_

Will he be disappointed in us? Or will he be happy for us? It shouldn't matter what he thinks. Should it? But Gibbs would be happy as long as I'm happy, I remember him telling me this. So why am I still worried about telling him.

 _We'll be half way to anywhere  
Where love is more than just your name_

After washing myself down I turn off the shower and grabbed a towel. As I start to dry myself down Kate enters the bathroom with a cafpow in her hand.

"How long was I in the shower?"

"About ten minutes I ordered one for you and got it delivered." Kate replied, "So Gibbs was surprised that we asked to see him at lunch, But is happy to meet up with us."

"good, how long till we have to meet him?"

"One and a half hours."

I grabbed the cafpow and took a sip of it.

"still the best drink. Thank you baby."

I left the bathroom and started to get dress.

 _I have dreamt of a place for you and I  
No one knows who we are there_

After waiting and trying to keep my hands to myself as I watched Kate getting changed into something nicer. I guess you could say I didn't want to miss anything. Every bit of her was a picture perfect moment. Even her tattoo was amazing and beautiful.

 _All I want is to give my life only to you  
I've dreamt so long I cannot dream anymore  
Let's run away, I'll take you there_

We got into Kate's car and started heading to the cafe. Already I was feeling mix emotions of nervousness and excitement. Kate placed her hand on my thigh. I turned to her and she gave me a reassuring smile which claim me down a bit. We continue driving for another ten minutes, through that time I could hear Kate's brain ticking away. She was more nervous than I was. It was understandable for the simple fact he did say to her if she broke rule 12 she was out. As I think some more I felt like we were signing up for Kate to get fired from her job. We parked the car near the cafe where we could see Gibbs reading a newspaper.

"Right this is it." Kate says as she turns off the car.

"We got this, we can do this."

We had a quick kiss of confidence before we got out of the car and headed over to Gibb's table. Obviously not hand in hand but not too far away from each other. Together we approached the table, took a seat and said in unison,

"Hey Gibbs."

"Abby, Kate what do I owe the pleasure of having lunch with you two."

 _We're leaving here tonight  
There's no need to tell anyone_

It was now that we had to take the opportunity to tell him, we need to do this.

"I thought we could have lunch together." I told him.

Nice one Abby.

"Abby what's really going on?"

It was clear that Gibbs could see right through that. We were lucky as the waited came out and asked us what we were ordering.

"I'll have the club sandwich." Gibbs said.

"Any you ladies?"

"I'll have the cersia salad." Kate told her.

"And I'll have the Thai noodle salad."

"Any drinks?" She asked.

"I'll have another coffee." Gibbs replied.

"I'll have water. Abby?"

"Yeah I'll just have a coffee as well please."

 _They'd only hold us down  
So by the mornings light_

"So Kate, Abby I'll ask the question again what do I owe the pleasure to have lunch with you two lovely ladies?" Gibbs asked.

We both took a deep breath and said at the same time,  
"Well sir,"  
"Well Gibbs,"

 _We'll be half way to anywhere  
Where no one needs a reason_

We looked at each other. I gave Kate the signal for her to start telling the story to Gibbs.  
"Well Gibb's,"She starts to say, "I guess Abby and I were talking and we both realised that we need to talk to about this."

"And what is 'this' about Kate?"

As Kate continue to struggle to find the right words to say, our waitress came back out with our food and drinks.

 _Forget this life, come with me  
Don't look back you're safe now_

We took a few bites out of our food to try and take this opportunity to regroup and think of a better way to tell Gibbs. Kate and I took a few sips of our drink to hopefully give a chance to calm our nerves.

"The thing is Gibbs, we want to try and be open about certain things, but we understand that there are certain rules and proctical that is also there to stop there things." I tried this time to start.

"However there are certain things we can't help." Kate chimes in.

"and no matter how much we tried to avoid the situation."

"No matter how we tried to dismiss it."

"The situation was still there and it was getting harder to ignore, because it was screaming, calling for something to happen for a very long time."

"Once you show it a moment of weakness."

"Once you can't restrain yourself any longer."

"For our case, we failed Gibbs. We failed in to not stopping what has happen from happening/"

"Gibbs, Kate and I are in a relationship."

 _Unlock your heart, drop your guard  
No one's left to stop you_

Normally nothing really stuns Gibbs, however on this occasion he was stun at least a few minutes. His brows fronded and he turns his eyes to Kate.

 _Forget this life, come with me_

"Kate I told you from the very beginning that I wouldn't stand for that kind of crap and what did you do?! You gone and did it anyway!"

"Gibbs it wasn't all her that created this, it was me too. I'm the one that kissed her!"

"I don't care who started it or who kissed who Abby. I trusted you Kate. I saw a lot of pertentionalin you and what do you do? You broke rule 12!"

"But Gibbs I tired, we tired we just couldn't stop ourselves."

 _Don't look back you're safe now_

"Clearly you didn't tried hard enough."

"I love her Gibbs more than you could possibly believe. This isn't a one night stand thing. What I want with Abby is more than that. Surely you must believe me?"

"That's not the point Kate regardless I told you from the very beginning when you quit your job and I hired you I told you that if you dated a co-worker you were out. It's as simple as that."

 _Unlock your heart, drop your guard_

"So this is it I'm out of the job now?!"

Gibbs threw his hands in the air and said,

"I'm sorry Kate."

Kate held her composure as she got up and started to walk from the table.

"So that's it?" I asked, "you've fire your best agent, the one who I might add makes me happy?"

"She broke the rules Abby."

"So you don't care if I'm happy?"

"That's not what I said."

"But that's what it feels like. You didn't need to fire her Gibbs. She loves her job; we wanted to tell you about us fire because you're like a father to me. Did you know it was hard for both of us to tell you? You know what I'm not staying here any longer. Goodbye Gibbs."

I got up and started walking away from the table when he called,

"Abby wait!"

"I said good bye Gibbs."

 _No one's left to stop you now_

I caught up with Kate who started to cry as I pulled her into my arms to hold her.

"I'm sorry Kate." I said softly into her ear.

"It doesn't matter now. Let's just get out of here."

We climbed into the car and started speeding away. We both remained silent on the way back to Kate's, there was nothing I could say to cheer her up. I was so mad at Gibbs it shouldn't have mattered that Kate broke one of his stupid rules. Clearly his rules are more important than anyone. We arrived back at Kate's place still no words are said, only the silence that consumed the room. Kate walked into her bedroom and fell on her bed as she started to sob. I followed her to her room as I heard her crying it start to break my heart, even just seeing her like this.

 _We're leaving here tonight_

I climbed on to the bed and held her close to my chest.

"We shouldn't have told Gibbs." She says to me almost in a complete whisper.

"But he would have figured it out anyway and it could have been worse than this."

"It doesn't matter now. I've lost my job anyway."

"Are you mad at me?"

"No Abbs, I'm not mad at you, I'm happy that we're finally together."

"But?"

"But I don't know."

"You're lying to me."

"Abbs just leave it alone please; jus-just hold me it's all I ask."

With that I did that she requested. We laid together in complete silence.

 _There's no need to tell anyone_

Hours pass and I was still holding my beloved Kate as she fell asleep in my arms. The sobs you could still hear in her sleep and there was nothing I could do to cheer her up. Well until we got a knock at the door."

 _They'd only hold us down_

I left a kiss on Kate's forehead as I got up to go and answer the door."

"Who is it?" I called out.

"It's Gibbs." The voice replied.

I open the door partially just to stick my head out,

"What do you want Gibbs?"

"I just want to talk, is Kate home?"

"She's asleep right now Gibbs, hang on why am I telling you this? Just go Gibbs you've done enough damage."

"Come on Abby please?"

 _So by the mornings light_

"Abby let him in." Kate said softly behind me.

"But Kate?" I begin to protest.

"Abby just let him in he will only get five minutes."

I sigh as I opened the door fully and stood aside to allow Gibbs in.

"What do you want Gibbs?" Kate asked as I shut the door behind him.

"I came here to apologise."

"Why so you can rub in the fact that you fired because of your stupid rules." I snapped at him.

"Abby babe claim down." Kate said as she pulled me in for a hug to calm me down.

"No Abbs."

"Then what Gibbs? I thought you made it very clear from lunch that I was out of a job." Kate replied.

 _We'll be half way to anywhere_

"I want to apologise for my behaviour I over reacted. I could see how hard you both were trying not to do anything to each other."

"I'm sorry what?" I said.

"Abs I know you for a very long time and I haven't seen you this happy since you met Kate. You had that blush glow the both of you whenever you were near each other. I was wrong to fire you Kate. I thought that firing you would at least protect Abby from any heart ache, but I guess I was wrong and I only made matters worse. So anyway I shall you both tomorrow bright and early."

Kate and I looked at each other then back at Gibbs.

"Does this mean I have a job again?" Kate asked.

"Did I mumble when I said see you both tomorrow?"

 _Where love is more than your name_

Gibbs left as of ten minutes ago and we're celebrating with drinks.

"Abby I'm really sorry about earlier."

"Kate it doesn't matter now, what matters now is you still have a job and we're together."

"Forever."

With that we both kissed, spending the night just making out and cuddling.


End file.
